Father and Son
by xieloinfehrnurom
Summary: With Daddy Hiruma's example, how is his son going to be? :edited:
1. It's coming!

"Uhm...Mamori- neechan..." Sena said cautiously as he walked behind Mamori. She, on the other hand, was busy scanning the shops around them, looking for something that would be interesting, for how many shops now...Sena couldn't count anymore.

"Just this last one, Sena." Mamori said as she entered a shop with teddies and balloons. That was what she said three shops ago.

"But, shouldn't you be staying home?" Sena said with worry, but still followed her inside. His arms were full of bags from different stores, and he is downright troubled that something bad might happen to her... and to her baby. She is pregnant, almost due but contentment hasn't settled on her and today, again she went around town looking for "baby stuff" for her little angel. She's been like this since she knew she was carrying "the next commander" as the team calls it.

Finally...

As they sat in a coffee shop, Sena let out a little sigh of relief. He placed the bags and boxes beside him and Mamori sat opposite him.

"Are you OK, Sena?" Mamori asked the former Notre Dame running back. "I'm so sorry I have to drag you all the way here."

"No, its nothing, really." Sena shook his head and the hands moved the same. "Actually..." He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to do something for you. You've been protecting me and..."

Yes, Mamori remembered the days, the days when she used to protect little Sena from bullies. Even up to highschool. She had to join the American football club just to protect him from the evil one. But it was all meant to be. It was hard, but worth it. A lot has come, trials and hardships but they've all made it. They succeeded. Deimon Devil Bats is a name that would never be forgotten in the world of American Football.

Now Sena is a fine, young man. She didn't have to protect him anymore, though of course habits are always habits. When they were in college, they treat each other as enemies in the field but off-field, Mamori's motherly instincts would take over her and be the ol' mother hen that she is.

"…I'm so happy for you Mamori- neechan."

Mamori heard as she snapped out of her musings and gave out a smile. Everybody has been happy and excited about her having a child, but the most exciting part of it is that the child is also Hiruma Youichi's. Those that had expressed their congratulations wore really thrilled smiles, but then coming across their mind that the child inside her is also _his_ they wondered if it would really be good to have someone that he can pass his genes on to.

"So, how about you and Suzuna-chan?" Mamori asked, placing her chin on her clasped hands.

He was choked.

One reason Mamori felt comfortable about Sena going to a different university than hers was because Suzuna was there.

"Going good I suppose." She smiled a Suzuna-ish smile. Mamori recalled how exciting a love of youth is, not that they're old, but being married is another story. She was teasing Sena a few years ago on how he would get a girlfriend, him being so timid and hesitant, but now he has one, the only one. And as how the statement "opposites attract" was true for her, so it was for him, too, for Suzuna is way below the timid ranking.

Sena blushed as he smiled back. He and Suzuna started going out when they were third year high school, and when Sena was in Notre Dame, she clung onto his promise to come back. Of course love and life is not always smooth but the two, now both having their own jobs, is "going good."

Time ticked and the hands moved. They sure had a nice chat of what they've been up to recently. Not that they've lost communication. They just enjoy spending time with one another, just like when they were younger.

"We should be going home now." Sena said after getting a glance of the wall clock near the cashier. And it was getting dark. He was worried what Hiruma might do to him if Mamori came home late. He seemed to be a little over protective these days and over protective is a word he'd never thought would describe the infamous Hiruma. Sena has a clear picture of what can happen and it might mean no more tomorrow for him.

"Don't worry. Youichi won't come home until later." Mamori assured him after sipping tea. "He has a game today." She explained, and took a bite on her creampuff.

That reminded him of his supposed to be schedule of activities for the day. He was supposed to watch the match today to see who his team would play against in the finals, but Mamori asked him to go with her. It's not like he can turn down an old friend's favour, but the former captain's order made it a double reason to miss the games and go with Mamori instead. Hiruma didn't want Mamori to go to his games recently. He said it's dangerous for her to come, especially with very excited, raging fans. Exits can be brutal. And he didn't want her to be going around alone either, most especially now that the child inside is almost ready to come out. The doctor had advised her not to move around too much but the very good hormones tells her to do just the opposite. And oh how hard it is for the husband to make a pregnant wife stay put.

They left the coffee shop and went for the nearest taxi rank, waiting for one. During this time of the day, taxis are in the busiest and catching one is not very easy. They stood there for some minutes, when suddenly Mamori felt pain. She knelt, her hands on her belly and based on how she looks and according to Sena's anatomy and physiology lesson from college, he knew this was it.

"Mamori-neechan!" He almost shouted and dropped all that was in his arms. He knelt beside her and tried to wipe off the sweat dripping on her forehead. "Are you... how do you...wait...I'll call an ambulance!" In his panic he barely made a sentence.

A/N: English is my second language so I'm not very good at it. I was amazed that this got good reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you'd also do the same for the coming chapters…


	2. The Name

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

* * *

At the hospital, Sena sat in the lounge. He looked as tired as when they reached Vegas after the Death March. But similarly, there was a touch of happiness in his face. And fear in his eyes... "Hiruma-san will definitely punish me." He sighed.

The door suddenly swung open. Sena gasped and gulped, readying himself for the next string of words and probably gunfires that came with the figure that just entered.

"Damn shrimp, where's she?" There was not a trace of panic in his voice. Sena felt relieved that Hiruma didn't point out any gun or whatever. He was even amazed that, though he does have the burning, sharp look in his eyes, those weren't the angry eyes he was expecting. It was a concerned, worried and excited look his eyes were reflecting. And he didn't know such emotions can be mixed all at once, and if ever it would, the least that would portray them would be this man. By this Sena knew the almost-to-be-dad-former-team-captain is really concerned over his wife and his kid. Sena tried to look for words, but another door opened and the doctor came out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

News flies so fast and in what seemed like an instant, the pioneering members of Deimon Devil Bats was there in Mamori's suite room. Although they have separate lives now, communication has always been there and they've managed to have reunions every few years.

Daddy Youichi sat in one corner of the room with his laptop, popping his gum, like usual.

"Yaa~! He looks so cuuute!" He looks just like you, Mamo-nee." Suzuna looked at the little angel in Mamori's arms.

"Suzuna- chan is right. This little boy here definitely has your side of the genes." Musashi agreed, looking at the tiny thing in Mamori's arms. He was innocently sleeping, which made Musashi wonder how much a Hiruma this boy would be.

"Have you picked up a name for him already?" Kurita asked, curiousness lighting up his face.

"Well..."

They have been thinking of a name for months now but they haven't actually come up with one yet.

"Since he is the first, why not name him Ichiro?" Yukimitsu suggested.

"Why not Atsushi. It sounds good MAX!" Monta said instantly after Yukimitsu.

"Daisuke...fugo."

"You can name him Sena, after the former ace of the Devil Bats!" Suzuna joked, then turned to Sena. " After all you are the hero of his birth."

Sena blushed.

"N-no...haha...I don't think it's proper."

"Do you have any in mind?" Suzuna asked.

"Uh..." The young man scanned his brain for a name. "Keiichi?"

"Shinji sounds good." Juumonji said in his thinking, his hand on his chin. He is a parent himself, and he knows thinking about a child's name is one of the few challenges a parent should face.

"Haa? No, Seijii is better." Kuroki corrected.

"Nah... not cool." Toganou said while still reading his manga.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

Of course the two can't allow this insult. Kuroki gave out a challenge. "Then what do you say?"

"Hajime."

"Shut up, Toga!"

"Ahaha...leave it to me, I'm a genius! His name will be Akira. Ahaha."

"Kaede would be good." Uncle Kurita suggested.

"Cut it off, people." Finally, Musashi intervened over the noise growing inside the suite room.

"Ask the father."

All eyes were directed to the corner where Hiruma is. He popped his gum. "Yuuri."

And so it was. Yuuri.

* * *

A/N: Yuuri is actually a mixture of YOUichi and MamoRI. Youri looked a little weird so I changed it to Yuuri. I understand that the name brought some connotations to some other things and I didn't know of that until the reviews. Forgive me. ;p Definitions wise, Yuuri means advantageous, better and profitable as well as lucrative. Now that's really Hiruma.


	3. Daddy's footsteps

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

* * *

Typical early morning the birds' sweet song echoed across the morning air and the smell of breakfast being cooked mixed with the early morning breeze. The sun gave its warm rays and morning dew dotted the green grass. It was really good. A fine day is ahead, and one sleeping young man is awakened by a phone call.

His phone vibrated. It was in silent mode, he forgot to turn it loud after class yesterday. He was busy with practice.

He sleepily picked it up.

"Yes?" He said in a bedroom voice.

"C'mon! Hurry up Sena! We're going to Mamo-nee's today remember?"

"Darn, I forgot!" He hurriedly washed up, changed his clothes, and ate toast, all in 5 minutes. Being Eyeshield 21 proves handy even in daily activities. Dust cloud formed behind him as he ran while still talking to Suzuna on the phone.

"I can't believe you overslept!"

"I'm sorry I was so excited last night I could hardly sleep." It was a bit childish reason but it was honest. He hasn't been to Mamori's house for a few months now and he's excited to see little Yuuri. He actually bought a present for him- a small football stuffed toy.

Meanwhile...

"Ohayoo!!"

"What are you doing here damn parasites?!"

They just ignored the question thrown at them. They are used to it anyways. Instead, Kurita came directly to the crib where the boy is, while reminding his daddy -again- about his word selection.

"No, daddy, that's not good. See, Yuu-chan is looking." Then he scooped Yuuri up. Yuuri laughed as Kurita raised him higher. He always liked uncle Kurita. He's so soft and bouncy.

Musashi followed Kurita inside. Almost everyday they go to Hiruma's house...to eat. But they usually end up washing Yuuri's laundry, fixing a broken faucet or mowing the lawn. Jobs that Hiruma is supposed to do but ended up in their hands.

"Mmmm! That smells nice, Mamori." Musashi stated upon entering the house. "What do you have there?"

"Nothing special. Just pancakes. And soup."

"Get your own freakin' cooks, damn parasites!" Aside from "manager" Hiruma has other names for Mamori now. Wife, cook, mother, woman, all prefixed by we-know-what.

"Stop that Youichi. You're not being a good example to Yuu-chan."

With a "tch" he stood up from where he had been sitting, and headed towards the door.

"And where are you going?"

No answer.

"We are supposed to go out today remember? You should spend some time with your son!"

"Whatever." Hiruma hissed, and messed up the pinkish-brownish black hair of his little devil and left.

Mamori gave out a sigh.

"We can go with you if you like." Kurita offered. Then slowly, silence began to wrap the place. The mood changed from a happy morning to something unexplainable and uncomfortable. Kurita placed Yuuri back to his crib and tried to think of a way to make the silence leave.

And then a knock was heard, saving Kurita from completely being engulfed by the mood. Musashi opened the door.

"Look here we have uncle Sena!"

"Musashi-san, Kurita-san! It's been a while!"

The young couple entered the house and Suzuna looked around. There had been changes since the last time they went. But it was still simple, not very decorated. There are few pictures hanging on the wall and on the small table beside the couch. Mamori wanted it that way. She said it would be quite a bother for Yuuri's "laps" if the house is too crowded. Recently, he had been busying himself trying to learn to use his legs and Mamori thought it would be much a hassle if the place is too packed. And he might bump into racks or throw other decorations and hurt himself. Daddy had been teaching him how to do a proper football throw. Only, the things he uses for practice are not just football, but anything that his tiny hand can get hold of. That includes vases, books, spoons and a lot more. And daddy Hiruma, seeing the potential in his little boy, ignores the mess he's doing everyday. He's even more pleased seeing him persistent. Mamori would have been delighted with this scene if only what they use to practice is just football.

"Is that a football?" Kurita asked Sena looking at the thing in his hand.

"Ah, this? Yes, I got this for Yuu-chan." He walked near the crib and gave it to Yuuri.

He grabbed the ball as Sena handed it to him. "Tight grip, eh, Yuu-chan. Babies with good grips have well developed brains."

Suzuna walked closer to see. "Yaa! He may be a good quarterback like You-nii." She commented and then realizing Hiruma wasn't there, she asked, "Speaking of, where is he?"

In a disgusted tone Mamori's reply was "Out." With that, Sena knew something happened.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Creampuffs. The only way to cool her down. All of them accompanied Mamori, first to the creampuff shop and then to the park, then to the mall. The town have lots of places where one can look around and relax. Perfect for Mamori's burning head.

After tiresome hours of strolling they have come to a decision to stop by an ice cream parlor. On a hot day like this one, a cup of special sundae deluxe is a perfect way to cool down. Sure thing, a box of freshly baked Kariya's Creampuffs had taken their effect in cooling Mamori down, but a hot day is a hot day and a cup of ice cream is always nice.

Suzuna looked at Kurita's order. An ultimate special sundae deluxe, with wafers sticking to the sides. "Yaa! Kuritan that's really a deluxe!"

He smiled. Big bodies like his needs big amounts of energy as well. Energy that comes from a sweet cup of ultimate special sundae deluxe.

Young Yuuri showed interest in what they were eating. His hand reached for the cup with the white, fluffy cream which Sena is eating.

"You want some, Yuu-chan?" Sena offered the young boy but he was not sure if the child is allowed to eat such. He gave a look at Mamori, asking for permission.

"It's OK. Give him a small bite. Just keep the big nuts out."

"Guess you're a big boy now, huh, Yuu-chan." Sena remarked as he gave him a small bit of ice cream. Some scattered around his lips. Sena quickly asked for a bib to wipe it off.

"Yuu-chan wants to try everything he sees. Even his daddy's gum." Anger marks started to appear on her forehead. "And that Youichi allowed his son to chew gum!"

The gum-thing happened a few weeks ago. It was Youichi's idea as Yuuri's teeth started to show up. He always puts his hand in his mouth and Mamori takes it out, saying it's dirty. Daddy said it's sugar-free so it's a good "teether" for "the brat" instead of using his hand.

"Geez, I really don't know what to do with him." Mamori sighed, shook her head a bit and massaged her temples with one hand. Then her thoughts brought her back to sometime, not too long ago, recalling how unconventional a father Hiruma Youichi is. Once, in a game when Yuuri was four months old, just before a pass, Hiruma pointed out to the bleachers where she and Yuuri were sitting. His eyes somewhat says _Watch this brat! _One night he was doing something on his laptop and Yuuri was on his lap. He said he's teaching him "basic hacking." Yuuri was seven months old then.

"Your son is just seven months old, mister!"

"Kekeke..." He really meant something when he said he's teaching him. He is implanting something on his son's mind. Something that is also in his. He is going psychological in training his son. Interest starts in exposure. And the earlier, the better. Mamori, in all the years he's spent with him since high school, cannot even read what he's up to. Maybe investing in his son for his own future use or he just doesn't know what to do with the fascination he has with his little boy, Mamori really can't tell.

Then she realized maybe Youichi has spent more time with Yuuri than what she had known.

After eating ice cream the group decided to stroll for a while before going home. Suzuna said she has to buy something for a school project so she and Sena left for a bookstore. Kurita wanted to buy a box of creampuffs for take home. He ran to a nearby Kariya's Bakeshop. While waiting for the others, Mamori sat down on a bench.

"The ice cream was a bit sweet. Want something to drink?" Musahi offered.

"That would be nice, Musashi-san."

Musashi went for the nearest vending machine, a few hundred meters from the bench around the corner of a building. Not quite far, but not too near either. Mamori was just thinking how her day went and started to ask questions. _Is he home already? Was he mad? I didn't say we will leave without him. Well, it's his fault anyway. It's getting late. And I didn't cook for supper. Should I buy him a bento?_

She was mad...yes, but she can't help it. She's the wife. It's the most natural for her to worry.

In the midst of her thoughts, some guys came and approached her.

"Hey there, missy. Would you mind to go with us for a minute?" One big, muscular guy said as he came close to her. "Just a few shots. C'mon..." He began to touch her cheeks but she pushed his hand away.

"Excuse me, but you can see, I have a boy with me. And I don't drink." The typical Mamori. Always defensive. Always protective.

"Just a few minutes..." He grabbed her arms. She can't take it back. The guy is big, too big for her petite and slim body.

"We can take care of the boy if you like." The other guys offered with wickedness in their tone. They moved closer to Yuuri and motioned to get him from his stroller.

"Leave my son alone!" Mamori shouted in anger. _You can hurt me, do as you like but not my son! Lay a finger on him and...and...what?_ She is defenseless. As if she had a broom, like during those days back in high school but no, she didn't have a weapon. Nothing around that can be a substitute either. Not even her own body. She felt weakened by the grip of the man. She can't move. If only she had a weapon. Her mind was filling with all sorts of emotions now. If only she had a weapon. Yes, only if _she_ had a weapon.

Then she heard a sound. One familiar sound. Usually she feels annoyed by it, but this time, for a moment she felt relieved. She looked where the sound came from. It is somewhere near, somewhere near Yuuri. O wait... it _was_ Yuuri. As the guys who were planning to "kidnap" his son moved away in fear, she saw something she didn't know her little angel had. He was holding in his small, innocent hands a 9mm hand gun. The guys were immobilized at the sight. And at the deed. A one and a half year old boy just fired a shot at them. And across Yuuri's face is a smile, a devilish smile similar to his dad's. He seemed to enjoy what he just did. He expressed a sound of joy, one that sounded something like "ya-ha."

The guys, realizing how dangerous the situation is, tried to run away. But as they turned their backs, there he was, the father, Hiruma Youichi pointing a machine gun at them. He had been watching them, for how long, we don't know, but he was there.

The bad guys left, now as Hiruma's new slaves. Sena and the others came running and wanted to ask what had happened, but they can't cut off the tension rising between the husband and the wife.

"What were you doing? You gave your son a gun! He is a minor! What were you thinking?!"

"Kekeke...this brat just saved you, damn lady." Hiruma smirked as he got the gun in Yuuri's tiny hands, and lifted him up from the stroller.

Musashi smiled as Hiruma walked away with his son in his arms, Mamori followed them, still asking questions. Relief, shock and happiness are written on her face.

"That Hiruma. He's really crazy."

"Well, at least Yuu-chan was able to save Mamori-san." Kurita said as he watched the family at a distance.

"I guess that will be Yuu-chan one of these days. It just happened a little earlier than what I was expecting." Suzuna smiled at the thought.

"Yeah." Sena agreed. "After all he _is_ Hiruma Yuuri."

* * *

A/N: Yay! This is my very first fic. Thank you so much for all the reviews and all who added this to alerts and faves. I've decided the other family adventures will be in another set which will be out soon. Please wait for it, ya? And for safety reasons, the bullets on Yuu-chan's gun are rubber bullets. ^.~Oh, and just for added info, Yuu means superiority.


End file.
